The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years and this increase shows no signs of abating. Electronic devices, such as portable media players, storage devices, tablets, netbooks, laptops, desktops, all-in-one computers, wearable computing devices, smart phones, televisions, monitors and other display devices, navigation systems, and other devices have become ubiquitous in recent years.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on one or both ends. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths between devices for signals and power.
But these cables may create hazards. For example, a user may place an electronic device, such as a laptop, on a desk or table. The desk or table may be a distance from an electrical outlet. The user may plug a charger into the remote outlet and may plug a connector insert of the charger into a connector receptacle on the laptop. A power cord may then span the distance from the laptop to the remote outlet.
Particularly where the desk or table is in a public or semi-public environment, such as a library or coffee shop, the power cord may become a tripping hazard. When this occurs, a force applied to the cable may be transferred and applied to the connector insert. This inadvertent force on the connector insert may damage the connector receptacle, the electronic device housing the connector receptacle, or both. In more severe situations, the laptop may be pulled to the ground, thereby causing damage.
Thus, what is needed are components for connector systems such that when a connector insert is mated with a connector receptacle, damage to the connector receptacle and electronic device may be avoided in the event of an inadvertent force on the connector insert.